7 Minutes in Heaven
by FanFictionLover9
Summary: Max takes Phoebe to a party and Phoebe is surprised at the events that unfold there. (Thundercest)


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundermans**

Phoebe's POV

He made me play the game with him, with his friends who didn't know me, only my name. We all sat in a circle as the bottle spun. I was glad that it never landed on me, sparing me the embarrassment of having to kiss a complete stranger in a closet for 7 minutes. But then it was Max's turn to spin. He also had been lucky not to be picked, on of the last lucky few.

The bottle sup quickly. As it slowed I hoped that it didn't land on me. The bottle came to a stop right in front of me and I looked up, strait at Max. His mouth formed a surprised "O" and a blush was creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks. I walked into the closet with him following close behind me. We faced each other as the door closed and locked. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "we don't have to do this".I whispered back. "Yes we do. You know that the timer doesn't start until the kissing starts. I don't want to be in here all night." "All right", he answered, staring at me with intense brown eyes. I had always thought that his eyes were beautiful, that they suited his handsome face well. I smiled at him shyly waiting for him to make the first move. Then our lips met.

Max's lips were soft, firm,and tasted like the strawberries he had eaten throughout the night. Electricity cracked between us and my heart was racing. it was a slow seen kiss that left me winded. We came up for air and stared at each other, panting. Max's eyes were now filled with a wild hunger. He grabbed my waist, pulling me into him and slammed his lips down on mine. My arms went around his neck tangling into his thick brow hair. He pushed me against the far wall of the closet, my back sliding up until my legs wrapped around his waist. His lips left mine and started trailing kisses down my neck and collarbone. I moaned and was filled with that same hunger that I saw in his eyes. My hips were swaying, rubbing against his body. I wanted more, so much more. I was in love with Max. His hands roamed my body as our lips met again and again. I couldn't get enough of his kisses and as far as I knew, he couldn't get enough of mine. Things went like this until the timer rang.

Somebody yelled in that they would give us 2 minutes to fix ourselves before we came out. I fixed my shirt and my hair and then looked at Max, a smile curving my mouth. "We need to talk when we get home" He said, pulling his shirt down over his head. I wondered what had brought up the change. Max never talked. I squeezed his hand agreeing.

After 2 more rounds of the game the party ended and Max and I headed home. It wasn't emotionally strained in the car. We were comfortable together. It felt like it was meant to be. Max intertwined his right hand with my left hand, tracing circles with his thumb as he drove. I smiled at him as the light from street lamps lit up his face. Comfortable. I couldn't get the feeling of his lips out of my head and my free hand brushed my lips over and over. He parked the car outside of the house away from the driveway. All the light in the house were still on and we didn't want anybody to see us yet or the sensors to know our presence. Max turned to me, our hands still intertwined. "I didn't thing that would ever happen" He said." What?" I asked. " The closet thing." He answered. "Phoebe.." He stopped. "Go on Max, we need to talk" I encouraged. " Phoebe... I've been in love with you for a long time. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to scare you away. I was scared that if you found out, you would never speak to me again. I love you, and I want to be around you." I was stunned. With the way he acted around me, pulling pranks, blushing randomly, I should of known. He was acting like a regular teenage boy. My heart filled with happiness, a smile appeared on my face. I put both of my hands on either one of his cheeks, pulling his face closer to mine. " I love you too" I said. " I love you so much." I kissed him softly on his lips, still tasting the strawberries. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered. "Yes" I whispered back, "Forever." We kissed again, got out of the car, and went inside. That night, I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**This is my first story! R &amp; R!**


End file.
